


The Gray Room and an Old Home

by Heavenfell_Trash



Series: Gaster Stuff Cuz Why Not [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I think., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale Spoilers, fuck?, probably?, um I think that's it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenfell_Trash/pseuds/Heavenfell_Trash
Summary: Sorry for disappearing off of the face of the Earth! I finally decided to continue my story so I hope you like it! Still can't tag tho lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAngel/gifts).



    **Dark, darker, yet darker. The darkness kept growing**. "Fucking hell, I can't see anything!" I growled. "I better get somewhere soon!" I had mostly just been walking that entire time. Still unable to see anything after what seemed like hours, however, I was starting to lose my patience. Until finally I saw something gray. A room? I kept walking forward. Surely enough there was a kind of large light gray room in front of me, although completely empty. There was a door on the end, however. "My way out?" I wondered. Slowly I walked forward. Why was I nervous? I turned the handle. And then...

   "Waterfall?" I was surprised, to say the least. There was never a gray door or room in waterfall. I knew, I had been here thousands of times with my sons so they could make wishes on the fake stars. "Well I suppose I should try and find the river person." I thought. "They can at least get me back to my lab."

   "Uh, river person?" I asked for the fourth time in utter confusion. They wouldn't play prank on me, I knew that much. "Tralala, finally alone~." They said in their usual singsong voice. "River person!" I yelled. They were acting really strange. Like I wasn't there. Then it hit me. What if I wasn't? I looked down at my melted body. Did the void make me invisible? Or even kill me? I thought for a moment. If it did then I know somebody that could see me. And they lived right here in waterfall.

   "Oh, hey G." Napstablook said, looking up at me. "You look a little...melty." I sighed, glad that he knew I was there. Then I explained everything to him. "Oh, so you're dead? Or maybe in-between life and death? That's...confusing...but that thing about alternate universes sounds pretty cool. You might want to talk with Happstablook about this though. He might know more sciency stuff since he's friends with your assistant Alphys." I facepalmed myself. "Of course, why didn't I think of that!? Thanks Napstablook." He smiled and waved as I went nextdoor to his cousin's house and knocked.


	2. Huh? Who's Gaster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happstablook helps Gaster talk to Alphys but there's a twist that you'll PROBABLY SEE COMING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I kinda realized after awhile that I'm just gonna make it so Blooky and Happy already know and are friends of W.D.'s to avoid explanations and confusion.

   "Gaster darling! It's so nice to see you!" Happstablook said in his always cheery tone. "But uh, are you alright? You look a little...um... Gooey? And more happy than usual?" I hate to explain things twice, but I told Happstablook everything about falling into the core, finding the screens, and the gray room. "A gray door in waterfall? Where? I've never seen anything like that before." I would smile if one wasn't already melted onto my face. Of course the gray door would be the only thing to catch Happy's attention. "But after that, I'll help you talk to Alphys. Since it seems you're dead. Or at least something similar." I shlooped (I'm gonna use that word more often) towards the door. "Let's hurry then."

    "What!? It was right here!" I said in confusion. The gray door that I used to escape the void had now completely disappeared. "I don't think you're lying G, but if it's not here we need to go. Alphys is probably extremely worried, since the last memory she has of you is you falling into the core." I hadn't even thought of that yet, so his statement took me by surprise."Yes, yes. You're right, Happy. Let's go."

   "Alphys darling!" Happstablook called through the lab. We waited for a while until we heard the skittering of claws against tile. "O-oh! Happy! H-how are you?" Alphys wasn't stuttering as much as when she's in my presence. Perhaps that meant I scared her? Happstablook proceeded to tell Alphys everything I told him (geez this is a lot of the same thing being explained) in more a dramatic way. When he had finished however, Alphys had a confused look on her face. I thought that she, my assistant, would understand this better than anyone else. But the she said...

                                                              **What are you talking about Happy? Who's Gaster?**

Happstablook and I looked at each other. She couldn't be serious, could she? "You were his assistant Alphys! How do you not remember him?" Happy questioned. "Uh, I-I don't k-know what you're talking about. I was never an a-assistant. I'm the r-royal scientist as of today though. The last one f-fell into the core. A-at least that's w-what they say..." Happy seemed at a loss for words, so I gave him a question to ask Alphys. One that would clear up everything. "Really?" His whispered while covering his mouth so not to look strange. "Yes" I replied. "A-Alphys...Darling...Can you name the previous royal scientist?" He looked a little bit at me, his hope slowly fading. It seemed to be my fault that the ghost known for being happy is becoming sadder.

                                               **Oh, sure! H-his name was...huh? For the l-life of me I can't...remember...**


	3. Serious Chapter (Not gonna say shlooped)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one paragraph chapter.

   I ran as quickly as I could out of that blasted place. It was no longer mine. It was never mine. That lab. It belongs to Alphys now. It belongs to who was once my assistant. It belongs to who was never my assistant. I don't exist. I was never alive. I never died. I simply shouldn't be here. So all I could do was search. Look for something to ease the pain of never being able to be with my sons. To ease the stress of an old scientist who hasn't much to think of but his own mistakes. I collapsed on to the burning hot floor. Hotland. I've spent more time in my life here than in Snowdin, where my own house is. Once again, memories flowed through my skull. Once again, I started to hate myself even more. Once again, I've made a life-changing decision. Yet this time it hurt me more than ever. Much more than cutting large holes in either hand to create Sans and Papyrus. Much more than letting thousands of fallen monsters die for the so called "greater good". I'm a fool. Yet. I kept walking. Farther and farther. Until I reached Snowdin. Until I reached a house with year round Christmas lights. And then? I walked inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah um comment if you want me to continue I guess? Kthnxbye.


	4. Just So You Know (Not a New Chapter)

Okay, so to anyone who is actually interested in this crappy fic being continued, I just wanted to say that I've been having some really bad writer's block as of late and don't know if I'll randomly think of something to actually put in the next chapter. I will keep trying for the two people that ever seemed to give two shits about this. Also I've pretty quickly forgotten a looooooot of stuff about Undertale since I did things in reverse and just got really into the Homestuck fandom. But yeah. Just thought I might say tell you guys that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, looks like I'm gonna keep going I guess. I wasn't really going to before, but hey, why not? More than one person cares about this crappy story!

   I blinked and rubbed my eyesockets. He was staring right at me. It was impossible! He couldn't see me, could he? We were just standing there for a while, seemingly looking at each other. And then he walked away quickly, not saying a word. In what I would call one of the dumbest ideas I've ever had, I decided I would follow him. He spun around and grabbed my soul with his blue attack. I had nearly forgotten that I had recently taught him that technique, along with other magical prowess. "I'm going to give you about 2 minutes to tell me what you're doing in my house, or you really won't like what happens next." My Asgore, when did he get so mature and serious? He was only 9 years old! "Son, now isn't the time to be playing games. You know that randomly using your magic can be harmful to your being." He looked at me like I was insane. Shit. How had I so easily forgotten? Nobody remembers me. I technically just broke and entered into my family's house. But they were never my family. Because I never existed. We were both silent for Asgore knows how long until Sans finally said, "You know what? I don't have time for this. You're lucky I have to pick up my brother from school, you creep." He dropped my soul. "Now leave before I decide I'd rather have more LV." I couldn't even recognize Sans anymore. He was so different from when I had been around. I wanted to stay and ask him what happened to make him this way, to tell him that I was his father. I wanted to help him remember me. But I knew that he was being serious about fighting me. So I shlooped (What, did you think this chapter was all going to be serious?) as fast as I could out of that house. What was never my house, yet once was.

   I stopped when I had gotten all the way to Gerson's shop. I wasn't tired at all though, that wasn't the problem. I just had to stop and think. What would I do now? Nobody except for Napstablook and Happstablook remembered me, and I sure as **hell** didn't want Sans to see me again, though I still don't know how he did. After I had thought about it enough, I considered going back to the Lab. Looking over Alphys might be a good way to pass the time, although it felt quite endless. After all, I had just noticed that I'd been sitting in the same place for five hours when it only felt like a few minutes, and I have not felt the slightest need to rest once though I've been so back and forth. So once again I left to shloop to a different area, this time being Hotland once again. I would watch over what might be the worst royal scientist ever given such authority.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't proof read this one so please tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them.  
> Havefunkthanksbye.


End file.
